Performances, Performances
by Apple Senorita
Summary: Ina peforming school where everybody seems to be either in a play, in a dance class, or studying someboringcountry's historyanything could happen! Particularly with a production of the Lion King coming up, and Tyson cast as a hyena!...OCs
1. Chapter 1 Johnny boy!

"Where is he!"

The roar tore the hall in half, ripping at the silence it had been settled into, startling the few people that were in there.

The only people that didn't jump, was the teenager who had yelled, and other who stood behind him, inspecting his nails.

After a pause, the second boy said, coolly, "Well who did you expect to answer you Johnny, God?"  
Johnny McGregor looked like he was about to pull his hair out. He clenched his hands into fists and then began to flex them dangerously.

"Get him in here in one minute Enrique or I will personally put you through the paper shredder!"  
Enrique raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his nails, "You need to take anger management courses Johnny. There's some on Tuesday night in here at ten…"  
"Arrgh! I don't care, I don't give a damn! Get Kai Hiwatari in here now before I murder both you and him!"  
"Alright, OK, sheesh!" Enrique sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and sauntering away, eyeing up a pair of teenage girls walking past.

"Hello ladies,"  
"ENRIQUE!"  
"I'm going, I'm going!"

The sound of footsteps coming to the door made Kai snap to attention from what he had been looking at. He stuffed whatever it was under his duvet and stood up.

His blonde companion stood at the door, leaning against the frame nonchalantly, chewing gum.

"Johnny's bursting a blood vessel in the Spirit Hall. He's waiting for you,"  
"Why?" the Russian asked, walking towards Enrique.

Enrique smiled, "You had to talk to him. Meeting, remember? Anyway, I've been told to come and find you before he takes a butcher knife to our throats,"

Enrique paused, chewing his gum thoughtfully.  
"What have you been doing Kai?"  
"Nothing,"  
"You haven't been breaking the Big Rule have you? Dabbling in the ultimate sin? Indulging in the forbidden fruit?"  
"I can see why Johnny hates you Enrique," Kai muttered, brushing past him.

Enrique shrugged and followed him.

"Where the hell have you been Hiwatari, I wanted to talk to you fifteen minutes ago, and you've only just turned up!"  
Kai didn't reply. He joined Johnny by the huge grand piano and sat down at it's stool.

"Johnny, nothing's so important that it can't wait,"  
"This is!"  
Enrique popped his gum, knowing he was annoying McGregor dearly.

"Anyway," Johnny said, closing his eyes momentarily as he took a deep breath, "They're organising a demonstration two weeks on Thursday, for the schools that are visiting. I've been asked to organise it. And I needed your help,"  
"What with?" Kai said, playing an imaginary tune on the piano keys cover, not looking up.

"It's on the art of Japanese weaponry. Since you, Rei, Lee and some of the others do that, I need to ask each of you to give me something about one weapon. There's only the samurai sword and the katana sword left. But I still have to see Tyson, and I suppose he'd be doing the katana. So you need to do the samurai sword. I need about two hundred words on it. Only brief. And I need it for Friday, and that's the deadline. Your teacher will be telling you about the demonstration in your next lesson. Got that?"  
"Hm?" Kai asked, keying a quite high part of the song with concentration on his face.

"Kai!"  
"What?"  
"Did you get _any_ of that?"  
"The jist,"  
"When's the deadline?"  
"For what?"  
The next popping sound could have been Enrique's gum or one of Johnny's veins bursting, but it was loud and followed by Johnny's roar of impatience.  
"Kai I want two hundred words on the samurai sword history by Friday and if you don't you will get your head fried in oil! UNDERSTAND!"  
No response from Kai.

Johnny screwed his eyes shut, looking internally pained, and turned and walked away stiffly, body ram-road straight.  
"Something's got into his trousers," Enrique remarked, leaning on the piano.

Kai continued pretending to play his song.

"So what were you doing before I came in, eh?"  
"None of your business,"  
"You weren't eating chocolate were you?"  
"Might have been,"  
"Bad boy," Enrique laughed, "You know, if Johnny finds out he will seriously go spare. His balls will drop off and his head will explode,"  
"Why do you think I did it?"  
Enrique grinned.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. If you've had chocolate Kai, I need to give you water before you go ape- shit energy crazy. Come on,"  
He dragged Kai away from the piano.

Outside the hall in the wide, airy corridor, Enrique slotted some money into the vending machine. The loud rumble and thump of the water bottle being dispensed was the only noise apart from Kai's sudden groaning.

Enrique handed Kai the water bottle as the Russian clutched his head.

"Headache, then bout of crazy hyper Kai, then headache and then stomach cramp. With that kind of follow up after eating chocolate Kai, it's no wonder Johnny's banned you from eating it,"  
"Shut up Enrique," Kai said groggily as he sipped the water delicately, the ice cold liquid not doing his head any good.

"Come on, lets go and find the others,"

The library was silent. Somebody gently coughed by the history section but nothing else stirred apart from the occasional shuffle of people fidgeting in their chairs and the scratch of pages being turned.

The two boy's footsteps were muffled by the thick carpet, and they were lit up by the light pouring in through the huge glass dome that created much of the ceiling for the vast, expansive old library.

But even so, through the fifty foot high book shelves and neatly placed mahogany tables, the two boys found who they were looking for.

He was curled up on one of the huge windowsills, almost invisible from the amount of pillows he had buried himself into.

"Hey Ray," Enrique whispered, seating himself in front of the golden-eyed, black haired Chinese boy. He jumped, almost dropping his book.

"Oh, hi you two," he said, keeping his voice low.

Kai was standing there, his arms folded across his chest, his fists gripping the material of his shirt tightly, his eyes screwed closed.

"Kai's about to turn into the Incredible Hulk," Enrique joked. Kai's hand snapped out and hit Enrique upside the back of his head.

"Hey!"  
"Shh," a sixth former hissed from a nearby work table.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ray asked, looking Kai up and down.

"He's trying to keep his ape-shit crazy side inside him. He had some chocolate and he's going through the endless energy bit,"  
"Kai," Ray said, disapprovingly, even though he was smiling slyly, "You'll get ill, you'll double up with stomach cramps, and Johnny will have your head on a pike. He'll find you, and you'll be in trouble,"  
Kai didn't say anything, he just began to count quietly to himself in twos.

Enrique popped his gum and grinned widely, "Oh it's fun having somebody who can't handle their sugar. At least he's not as bad for Max. He's goes completely ape-shit,"  
"Stop saying ape-shit," Ray laughed, going back to his book.

"Look, if you're going to talk, leave the library," the sixth former snapped, angrier this time.

Now, Kai needed a serious release for his suddenly built up energy. Since he couldn't release any of it noisily since he was in the library, he needed to do it in a quiet a way as possible.

So, that is why he chose to take it out on the sixth former.

He walked calmly over to him and stood in front of him so that he was literally inches away from his face.

"What do you want?" the sixth former said, angrily.  
Kai gave a scary grin, "Noise,"  
He pushed the sixth former back, so that he tumbled into the whole pile of stacked chairs that stood neatly by the staircase, waiting to be taken into the Hall next door for that night's performance.

They keeled over slowly, as if deciding whether or not to hit the ground of not.

They did, and since they had been decorated with little chimes for the play, as they fell and hit the floor, the sound of about a hundred chimes jingled.

"KAI HIWATARI!"  
The three zipped off pretty quickly as Johnny rounded the corner from the history section, roaring with all of his heart. He had had enough of that blue haired boy, he was going to report him and get him booked.

Kai, fortunately, managed to avoid a face-to-face confrontation with Johnny, because he spent the rest of the lesson time, and up until dinner, lying in the medical room crippled with terrible stomach cramps and a pounding headache.

He seriously regretted getting tempted by chocolate.

Kai crossed the courtyard, and winced as the PA system crackled. His head was extremely sensitive.

"Activities for this evening…" came a bright, cheery voice across the system. Kai wondered how the announcer stayed always so damn cheery, was she inhuman or something? "…Are: rehearsals for Drama Group A in Beckley Theatre from six thirty to half past eight. Ballet class from four thirty to quarter past five. Gymnastics for girls at six to seven. Russian History Catch-Up class is at six and is, as usual, open to anyone with problems with their course, and finishes at half seven. And rehearsals for The Lion King are on tonight from eight until nine. That's all folks, have a good evening!"  
Kai opened the door to his House sleeping quarters and took the stairs up to his study room.

He found the boy who shared his study room, Tala Ivanov, bent over his Russian History essay with a furious frown on his face, ink all over his slight fingers.

Kai sat down heavily in his computer chair and picked up his Russian history book.

"Why don't you just go to Catch-up class?"

"Because I was supposed to of handed it in about ten minutes ago, and I don't have time to go to Catch-up class. Have you done yours?"  
"Yeah, I handed it in at break,"

There was a short silence.

"Well help me then!" Tala cried, as he frantically tried to write out a quote from a Russian leader.

"What have you done so far?"

Kai read it, then highlighted a paragraph in the book.

"Summarise then, then do a conclusion, then you're done,"  
"You sure?"  
"That's what the last half of mine was like,"  
"OK,"

Ten minutes later, Tala scrawled out the last sentence of his conclusion, slammed down his pen, and disappeared in a miniature whirlwind out of the door to the teacher's pigeon holes.

Kai picked up a thick book from his desk, opening it at the place the bookmark was positioned, and began to read.

He didn't have any evening activities, but at eight he had to go and do the lighting for the Be Prepared sequence for The Lion King play.

He smirked as he remembered Enrique being cast as Simba, how he had had to spend hours getting back into trampolining, something he had given up a year ago, since Simba was expected to do some fancy leaping about on trampolines.

He began to warm to the idea of the rehearsal tonight when he remembered Tyson had been cast as Ed the Hyena, and Max as Shenzi the Hyena.

'That should be rather amusing,' he thought, a slightly sadistic smirk on his face.

He took his glasses up from his desk, put them on and went back to reading.

There, he could see the words better now.

When Tala came back in, he was holding a chocolate bar in his hand. Kai eyed it.

"Don't you dare Kai," Tala said, "I heard what happened today. You have got to stop eating chocolate!"  
"Fine, OK!" Kai snapped. He threw his book down.

"I'm going down to dinner Tala,"

"I'm on late dinner. See you later,"  
"Bye,"

Kai left their study room and headed down to the canteen, hoping to God he wouldn't meet Johnny anywhere.

As the Student President for Kai's House, Johnny invoked discipline by booking anyone who deserved it, making sure the student's behaved, that they were looked after, and just generally being, as Kai called him, 'an annoying, nosey and strict elderly grandmother with genitalia'.

"Liking the glasses Kai," Tyson said, as he and Max spend past him. Kai blanched and ripped the offending things off his nose.

"Stupid Tyson," he mumbled, shoving his glasses in his pocket.

He would make sure he paid for that in rehearsal.

He reached the corridor outside the canteen.

Phew. He hadn't met Johnny yet.

"KAI!"

Damn.

This is experimental, so tell me what you think!

Please review!

TTFN


	2. Chapter 2 the girls and the lion king

Thanks for the reviews!

Thank you to x-hikari and Catgurl2004!

Saturday 18th 

Johnny has had me booked. I'm now expected to write a 1,000 word essay on behaviour and discipline, and I'm grounded for the week.

…

Thanks McGregor.

One day, I'm going to get hold of him and wrap him around a lamppost.

In my study room,

Tala and I are revising for our Russian History assessment. Well, we've got our Russian History notes open as I watch Tala practising a hand stand.

"Have you tried out for Mulan?" Tala asked from upside down. I glanced at him over the top of my glasses.  
"What as? The man who, it the motion picture, had Donny Osmond as is singing voice?"  
Well, he that character was an army leader. You can shout and yell like one of those,  
"I can't sing though Tala,"  
"Hm, s'pose,"  
"Anyway, I'm in it already. Anyone who does weaponry is in the 'I'll make a man out of you' bit. We're doing something with the katana,"  
Tala straightened, pulling his shirt down which had ridden up around his neck.

"Was rehearsal good last night?"  
"Wonderful. Tyson and Max fell off the stage, an Enrique wondered on when he wasn't supposed to. No-one would of noticed if he hadn't of fallen over a few prancing hyenas. Then when I went on stage, someone on the ropes swung a rope out and clobbered me with a harness that was attached to the end,"

Tala sat down at his desk.

"Why don't _you_ try out for Mulan Tala? You'd make a good Hun,"  
"Nah, the hats don't appeal to me," Tala joked, smirking. He flicked his hair around, "Might flatten my hair,"  
There was a knock on the door. I let Tala get it, slipping my glasses off.

It was Kane, and Rei.

"Come o, we've got an emergency gymnastics practise,"  
I felt like beating my head severely against a wall at that.

This school is trying to kill me.

At gymnastic practise

Billie Jean by Michael Jackson is playing. I'm sitting on the bench at the side of the gym, skiving, and watching as Kane yelps and falls over, attempting to land from his flips on a bad ankle. I'm supposed to be helping him but…

…

well.

I'll just sit here and mouth along to the song whilst Miss-Lets-Prance-Around-Some-More helps Tala flip on the bar.

Rei collapsed next to me, panting.  
"Aren't you supposed to be practising? Or helping Kane?"  
"Yeah,"

"Some friend you are,"  
I didn't bother answering.

"You're mean,"

'Be Prepared' (from the Lion King) Rehearsals

Tyson was annoying me by dancing like Michael Jackson and I couldn't stop him since the director was watching me with that 'shouldn't you be somewhere else' look. Yes, I am supposed to be somewhere else, I'm supposed to be doing my job in the lighting box.

Tyson was seriously getting to be, so I kicked the director's nasty cat. It ran off hissing and spitting.  
"Hey, what had the cat done!" Tyson cried.

"Nothing. But hopefully, now he has been abused, he will go for a mouse, and the mouse, having been lashed at, will go for you. I hope,"  
"And what will I do when I've been attacked by the mouse thanks to you!" He really doesn't get that that was all just wishful thinking.

"Nothing," I finished, "You are the last in God's great chain. Unless there's an earwig around here you would like to victimise,"

In the lighting box

I've been banished up here to do my job.

Life is just getting steadily worse. My days are becoming more and more horrible.

I get up, have lessons, have lunch, have lessons, have practise in whatever area, have rehearsals, revise for some test, then have my genitals trapped repeatedly in a car door.

Actually I found out last week that the last part was, after being informed by Rei, Johnny giving me a lecture on my day's behaviour.

Wow. I never noticed the difference.

Still at rehearsals,

In lighting box,

Tyson's prancing around being a hyena. OK, I must admit, he and Max are good as Hyenas. They are good actors. But still, I am allowed to laugh when the guy playing Scar drops Tyson in the wrong place, and sends him crashing through a trap door into the store room below.

I have Billie Jean and my routine stuck in my head thanks to the gymnastics practise.

Ugh, save me.

End of Kai's diary.

Normal POV

Luka Lilly had just about finished her quick supper at the back of the hall, when her friends came piling onto the row she was sat at.

"Hey Luka! Aw, didn't you save me a cheese sandwich!"  
"Nova, sh!" Luka hissed, hitting her friend on the shoulder, "It's the middle of rehearsals! Be quiet,"  
"Sorry," Nova said, not sounding very sorry, picking at the bits of cheese at the bottom of the empty sandwich packet.

Rehearsals finished soon after the girls arrived. They ran onto the stage to mess around with the scenery.

They froze when a spotlight swung around onto them.  
"Freeze! This is a police raid,"

Came a voice over the sound system.

"Great, look what you've done!" Luka hissed at her hyperactive friends, frozen.

"Hey, wait!" Eddie Carlisle cried, peering through the blinding light of the spotlight, "Kai? Rei?"

Rei waved from where he and Kai were sat in the lighting box, Kai with his hands on the spotlight.

"Got you!" Rei said through the microphone he had in his hand, his voice ringing out from the speakers on the wall.

Eddie made a very rude gesture at the pair of them.

"You scared me," Luka gasped, hand on her heart.

"Oh Luka, you didn't really think they were the police did you?"

Luka squealed as Max came up behind her and slipped his arms round Luka's waist.  
"Maxy! N-No…I didn't,"  
"You two are good hyenas," Nova commented, snatching Tyson's hat and flinging it like a frisbee down the hall, "Fetch hyena,"  
"Nova, you are not funny!" Tyson fumed. That was the fifth time she had done that to him today. He stomped off after his hat.

"So, Luka, how were the Mulan auditions?"  
"Oh, great," Luka said, brightening. They asked me to sing Reflection like I thought they would do,"  
Rei and Kai came down from the lighting box as the rest debated about the Mulan play.

"Why don't you try out for something Kai? The auditions are still open,"  
"No thank you," Kai said, curtly.

His place in these plays, were up in the lighting box, not on the stage. Particularly if there was any trampolining involved, which there seemed to be with almost every production.

"How about you Rei?"  
Rei shook his head.

"Oh come on guys!" Nova cried, from where she was seated on 'Pride Rock', "I mean, Tyson and Max are hyenas, how lower can you stoop?"  
"Hey!" both Max and Tyson cried, throwing their supper at her.

"If I remember rightly Nova, _you_ were a rock in last year's performance,"

Nova rallied Tala, by beating him severely with her fists.

"Nova, leave Redhead alone, we have dance practise!" coming Nova said in a sweet-sing-song voice, skipping after Eddie and Luka, leaving Tala groaning on the ground.

Kai's diary 

In bed

I think I can hear Johnny rampaging after someone in the corridors.

Boy that guy is psycho.

"Kai?"  
"Yes Tala?"  
"Are you planning to sleep with your glasses on?"  
"….No,"  
I slid my glasses off.

I make a fool of myself sometimes.

Not such a good chapter, but the next one I will post v. soon to make up for it. That 'victimise an earwig' bit comes from Blackadder. Not from my own mind, however much I would like that to be.


	3. CHapter 3 Tennis match and two fights!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Kai's diary

Breakfast

Tyson is looking even more big-headed than usual. He kept giving me looks, as if suggesting I asked him why he looked so pleased with himself.

I simply ignored hi, hoping he would go away.

Kane made the fatal mistake of asking Tyson the question:

"Why are you looking so pleased?"  
Tyson burst, talking so fast he sprayed Nova with half-chewed toast.

"I've passed my acting exam! I'm now a Leadrole Student!"  
Everyone congratulated him whilst he sat there and grinned.

Smug git.

I am still trying to pass that acting exam! It's the second most prestigious level in this school, to be a Leadrole Student! How did he do it before me! How could he be at Leadrole grade before me! Granted, I have minimal acting ability, but Tyson wears a backwards cap!

OK, now I'm mad.

"What do you think Kai?"  
"Shut up Tyson, before I further ennoble you by knighting you rather clumsily with a meat cleaver," (1)

Acting class

This is where I get my daily amusement from; watching Tyson trying to get into a pair of tights for our Class A Practise Play: Macbeth. Tyson's Ross, is about to go on, and still hasn't got dressed yet.

I hate these Practise Plays. They're to keep our acting skills up but really they're just another opportunity to make an idiot of yourself.

Particularly since most of us have to wear tights, but thankfully I have been spared from _that_ humiliation.

Still in acting class

Looking over my part.

Oh no…I have to say 'methinks'.

For some reason, the word 'methinks' makes me apoplectic with laughter.

Outside in the corridor

I have been sent out to calm down.

I told you what 'methinks' does you me.

End Kai's diary.

Normal POV

Nova was dancing down the corridors as per usual, when her Student President came around the corner. Millie was, unfortunately, like the female equivalent of Johnny.

"Nova Holloway, calm down or I may be forced to book you for irresponsible behaviour,"

Nova stopped and gawked at Millie.

"How is dancing irresponsible behaviour!"  
"It just is. Are you back-chatting Miss Holloway?"

"No, just being rude, O Glorious Leader,"  
Millie glared, "Don't you have a room to go to?"  
"Yes, but Luka is in there making out with Max,"  
"Well get busy then. Just stop cluttering up the corridors,"

Kai, Tyson, Kane, Oliver, Nova, Eddie and Luka, was sat on the grass watching Tala thrash Enrique mercilessly at tennis.

Until they had all arrived at this school, they never knew Tala played tennis as well as he did.

Now, there's no-one that can beat him, so naturally the school gets him on the school's team and beat around two hours of training a day out of him.

The school had a habit of finding every single scrap of talent and throws it in centre-stage, forcing you to take clubs and practises for it.

"Come on Enrique!" Tyson yelled.

"Whop his ass Enrique!" Nova bellowed.

"Come on Tala! Lets see you!" Eddie shouted, thumping her fists onto the grass for more effect.

Kai raised his head nonchalantly as Tala served at an amazing speed.

An ace.

Enrique didn't even bother going for it.

"Damn," Enrique said, shaking his head.

"Look, Enrique, I have a bet riding on you for some reason! So at least try, or I will personally make sure your life is hell in the next Lion King rehearsal!" Kai shouted, into the silence.

Enrique tried not to look petrified as Tala served.

He managed to return it, by some miracle. Tala soon dispersed any hope of a point for Enrique, when he did a slicing backhand right towards Enrique, so that the Italian found it so hard to get it back that he could barely hit it. It bounded awkwardly off his racket and dribbled into the net.  
Enrique shook his head, collapsing onto the hot court.

"I give up! I am blind from the sun, burnt, covered in sweat, and loosing! I give up!"  
Enrique could vaguely hear the shouts of Kai calling him something rude for someone who gives up to easily, and the others roaring in disbelief.  
He staggered up and joined them on the grass.  
"Sorry guys. I am exhausted," he said, swiping at his forehead with a towel Oliver handed him.

Tala joined them, grabbing his sunglasses of Kai who had been wearing them.

Kai slapped a bill into Tyson's awaiting hand. Tyson grinned.

"You should of known you would loose betting on Enrique against Tala, Kai,"  
"Yeah," Kai huffed. He prodded Enrique violently with his Converse toe, "Why the hell did I bet on you?"  
Enrique had fallen into a sort of faint/sleep and so didn't reply, simply groaned.

"So, how's the Lion King show coming on?"  
"Great!" Tyson said, perking out of his momentary lapse into boredom.

"How's being a hyena?" Nova said, in a mocking voice. Tyson glared at her, then sniffed, titling his chin upwards in a proud manner.

"I actually think I'm a pretty good hyena,"  
"Yeah?" Nova said, lying back on the grass, "Well don't get your hopes up. I haven't yet heard of a category in the Oscars for 'Best Hyena,' Thought if you want I'll keep you posted,"  
Whilst Tyson and Nova scuffled on the grass (A/N: and I mean fighting, not anything else!), Kai turned to Tala, who was panting terribly in the heat.   
"Want to go inside?"  
The other Russian nodded.

"Yes," he mewed, gasping at the heat.

Both Russians really hadn't got used to the heat, and so they both trekked indoors.

The pair were just idling their way along the corridor towards their bedroom, ears primed for any sound of Johnny so that they were ready to dive into any nearby cupboard for safety, when the heard yelling.

Tala glanced at Kai, who, even though he was listening and interested, was still rubbing his nose where the sunglasses had knocked him as Tala had ripped them off.

They sidled along the corridor towards the door they heard the yelling come from.  
"Why are you making this harder on yourself!"  
"I'm not!" the second voice sounded close to tears.

"You're overreacting!"  
"And _you're_ not listening to me! Why did I even bother telling you!  
The door flung open.

Kai and Tala dived in god-knows what direction, as the blonde they knew so well stormed out of his room and down the corridor.

Rei appeared at the door, a frown flickering on his face. Then he turned a different way from the way Max had gone, towards the library.

Once they were both out of sight, the two Russians let themselves flop away from the wall they had slammed themselves up against.

If Max hadn't been blinded by rage, and Rei so worried, the pair would of probably noticed their two teenage friends plastered the corridor wall. But as it happened, they didn't, and Kai and Tala moved away from the wall.

"What's going on?" Tala wondered out loud.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Kai said, in popular Hiwatari-fashion, "Just get in the shower Tala, you stink,"  
"Says you. You're the one with a huge red marks digging into each side of your nose. Told you those sunglasses were too tight for you," Tala said, smirking, and disappearing into his and Kai's room.

Kai hissed and put his hands up to the bridge of his nose.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to pick your nose Hiwatari?" came a little snide voice from behind him.

OK, Kai had had enough. Maybe he hadn't had chocolate, but he could still be pretty violent.

As Johnny began to laugh at his own comment, his laughter turned into a strangled yell as…

Kai pounced on him.

"Mr Tin, did you hear that?"  
"That thud?"  
"Yes,"  
"Meh, probably just the water pipes being violent,"  
"Hmm,"

Please review!

I love it so much when you do! And it helps, honest! And soon I'm going to have to ask for your help, so keep that in mind!  
Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 smoothies

AS: as much as I love writing this fic I was just about to delete it, but then I got some inspiration. I still don't know if I'm going to continue writing it, I just can't seem to find the time or inspiration! Anyway, I'd like some reviews to get me fired up! Lol

Enjoy

* * *

Kai's Diary 

Been booked, _again_. For kicking Johnny into submission. The head teacher says if I dare even look at another student in a violent way he'll send me to counselling and put me on an anger management course.

Pfft, baby.

Just because he can't handle me himself.

Lunch 

Bored, bored, bored. I'm tempted to each chocolate. In gymnastics (don't ask) today, we were all given a chocolate bar for actually managing to get through the Billie Jean without some sort of catastrophe or fuss. Of course, I wasn't allowed a chocolate bar because the school knows what it will do to me, so the teacher gave me an apple instead.

Not the best of substitutes for chocolate.

But Tala got one, and I know he's hidden it somewhere in our room where I can't get hold of it. Hmm…maybe I'll spend this boring lunch break trying to find it.

Still lunch

I can't find it anywhere. But I've managed to upset a lot of Tala's things. He might not of noticed that I had been going through his stuff if the end result wasn't similar to that of a bomb going off in the middle of the room.

Ah well.

I'll just say I had a fight with Johnny in here.

_Still_ lunch

Decided to watch the trampolining club. The people I know there are Max and Oliver, since they are actually doing trampolining for the school, and then Tyson and Kane and Enrique.

Enrique is practising his bit for Simba, since he still can't do a backwards somersault without landing on his head.

And Tyson and Kane are practising for their bit in the hyenas 'Be Prepared' sequenced in the Lion King. God they are bad at it. I mean, I'm no professional, but even _I_ know it is not good for someone to fall flat on their face everytime their feet touch on the bed. Since Max is in that sequence too, as the third hyena, he's trying to help them along. I never knew Max was such a good trampolinist. Actually, neither did he, but the school managed to yank that talent out of him. He and Oliver together are pretty amazing.

But Tyson and Kane, well…

Naturally, I decided to give them some moral support. But my idea of 'moral support' got me sent out for heckling.

_Still_ lunch

Skulking around school. Everyone else is busy so I'm on my own. I've decided to hide in the library, because then I can see the tennis courts and watch Tala whopping some poor guy's ass in the school's tournament. I would go outside and watch but it's raining buckets and I'd rather not get wet. My hair gets all heavy with rain water and sags about my shoulders and I end up looking like a greasy haired old lady or Tyson, neither or which I favour resembling.

I found Rei all huddled up in a corner reading, looking miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, squirming down next to him. He had so many big pillows surrounding him it was like trying to fit into a small cave.

"Nothing," he mumbled, not looking up.

"Then why are you sulking in a corner?"  
"I'm not,"  
I blinked.

"Fine then," I muttered, and left him on his own.

Must be something to do with his argument with Max.

Afternoon lessons

Tala and I are purposefully driving our gymnastics teacher into a breakdown. She went sort of grey and clutched her head, and I doubt her sobbing in the corner is good either. This happens most lessons. After she's recovered from a momentary loss of sanity, she begins to get nasty. For example, she's just thrown her coffee mug at us.

Violence isn't going to get her anywhere.

Evening

I've been counting the hours since I last had fun. You know, good, proper, hilarious fun. And I think…the last time _that_ happened…was…the time I tripped Johnny down the stairs. Or the time Tyson and Kane were doing their hyena bit on the trampoline and bounced right into each other, thwacking each other on the head. Oh, and the time that Tyson tried to beat Tala at tennis. And the time Tyson first got on the trampoline and got a little enthusiastic, and we found him tangled in the light fittings in the ceiling.

/sigh/ those were good times.

Bedtime

Both Tala and I are in bloody awful moods. I feel like killing something. Or having a raging argument with someone. But the only person I've got to argue with right now is Tala, and if I argue with him I'll end up locked out of the room.

"Tala?"  
"What?"

"Can I have some of that chocolate you got?"  
"No way Kai,"  
"Please?"  
"No. Absolutely no way. I am not dealing with your stomach cramps and throwing up at this time of the night,"  
"I can handle it!"  
"Kai, you can barely handle one chocolate Button, never mind half of my chocolate bar,"

"Can't I just bite a bit off the edge-"  
"NO!"

* * *

Breakfast 

Ah, wonderful, a Strawberry and Banana smoothie for breakfast. Just because they have run out of every cereal apart from Coco Pops (which are chocolate flavoured, which is why I can't have them) doesn't mean I have to get stuck with the mushy substitute. I tried to argue with the dinner lady to give me some (see, they're all ganging up against me on this chocolate thing), by making a very valid point that, "Those Coco Pops have probably never seen chocolate in their lives!"

I just ended up being served a smoothie. Wonderful. I don't even like bananas.

"On a diet are we?" Tyson teased.

Russian History

Tyson's still dripping banana and strawberry smoothie, which is quite hilarious, although on the other hand now I am starving and my stomach is making so much noise the teacher keeps glaring at me.

"Kai, if your stomach is protesting to learning about the Russian Revolution, then take it outside and feed it with an apple from the canteen. Hopefully that will subdue it so that we can all hear what I am saying, and our own thoughts,"

I was about to go on about being deprived of food and wanting to file for a law suit, but my stomach drowned me out and I was thrown out of the classroom so as not to 'cause an earthquake' as the teacher so amusingly (not) put it.

Canteen

Took an apple from the fruit bowl and ate it as slowly as possible so I didn't have to go back to Russian History. Today the lesson is ultimately boring because Tala is in the tennis tournament and one match he so happens to be playing right now. Lucky buggar. If I could play tennis I could miss Russian History. But since I haven't touched a racket since last year when Tala tried to teach me to play tennis, I don't think I'm going to be entered into any tennis tournament. That practise session with Tala was embarrassing, come to think of it. First he kept laughing at me, then I got in a stress with them, then we ended up trying to knock each other out with our tennis rackets. Believe you me, I don't look upon tennis rackets favourably anymore.

Corridor

I think I'll just say I forgot I had to go back to the classroom. I don't feel like sitting in front of that enthusiastic (violent) teacher. That pompous man yell facts at me so violently I come out of the lesson bruised.

Lion King Rehearsal 

"Keep going to your left Tyson!"  
"Here?"  
"No, keep going!"  
"Here?"  
"No! Keep moving,"

"Here?"  
"No you brainless moron, keep going! If I told you to stand at the edge of the stage why do you think it's OK to stand there!" the director yelled, jumping up and down.  
Tyson shuffled a little to the left.

"Here?"  
He was still about a mile from the edge of the stage. I sometimes wonder if he's keeping his one brain cell as an ornament or something because it's definitely not rattling around in that thick skull of his. In the name of all that is holy I do not know how Tyson past his Lead Role Honour Student exam before me,'

I'm trying to get the huge spotlight to move around but everytime I do, it makes a noise like a lawnmower moving over metal plates and the entire cast and crew shudder.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that spotlight!" our delightfully sensitive director bellowed. "Are you putting it through a _wrangler_ Hiwatari!"  
Yes that's what I'm doing, you stupid little man. I nudge the spotlight again. The sound's horrible, like a giant with metal teeth eating a cheese grater.

"Let me remind you Hiwatari, that _I'm _your examiner for your Lead Role Honour Student exam! If you mess up my play you can say goodbye to your passing grade!"

Idiot! I growled and thumped the buttons on the desk with my fist. Every light in the hall switched itself off. Tyson, who must have been still moving left for the director, took a topple off the stage.

3:00 am

I've been awoken by the unmistakable hissing of Tyson. I opened my eyes to find him hanging over my bed, our faces inches away from each other.

"Hello,"  
"Hi Kai,"

Tala eventually woke up with some prodding, "What do you want Tyson?"  
"We've lost Rei,"  
"Rei?"  
"Yeah. I don't know where he is. I'm trying to find out why he and Max have fallen out,"  
"What, are three o' clock in the morning!"  
"I can't find him anywhere, guys. He's not in here, is he?"  
"No!"  
"Are you sure?"  
Tala sighed, "Oh yes, I forgot Tyson, we met at midnight to continue our passionate love affair under the stars and have currently stashed him under my bed to stop our dreadful secret from being exposed,"  
There was a short silence from Tyson. "Really?"  
"No! I don't know where he is Tyson!"  
He sneaked back out again, "Sorry guys,"  
"It's fine," Tala grumbled, wrapping himself up in his duvet. I'm already half asleep again.

"It's amazing really. Tyson isn't even that thick. I mean, he's pretty intuitive. But sometimes he's so dim it's scary,"  
I grunted in response.

"Can I get out now guys?"  
"Yeah, you can,"

Rei clambered out from under Tala's bed, panting, swiping his hair away from his face.

"Phew, that was close,"  
"You'd better not let Tyson know you were under my bed Rei, or he might think the rest of what I said was true,"

"Well, thanks anyway," Rei stood up and tiptoed across to the door, "I just didn't want to face either him or Max tonight. I think he'll have stopped looking now. Good night,"  
"Night Rei,"  
"Night Rei,"  
The door eased shut behind him.

"Poor Rei,"  
"Yeah,"

* * *

Breakfast

I'm eating my breakfast with Tala and Rei, who is still hiding from Max and Tyson. Tala's going through his depressed actor mode: "I've never felt so jaded,"

"Why?" Rei asks sympathetically.

"I lost a match yesterday. I haven't lost a match in…months,"  
"Who to?"

"I don't know. Someone from out of school though. I think her name was Emily. She's supposed to be starting here in a few weeks,"

"Emily?"  
"Yeah. I got beaten by a girl,"

I sigh and grab the water jug, "I don't think that's a good enough reason to feel 'jaded', Tala,"  
"It is! My life for the past few days has been a mixture of failure, retribution, suffering, and harbouring fugitives under my bed!"  
Now I can see why Tala got his Lead Role Honour Student pass. But Tyson? It's still a bloody mystery to me. Tala says long words such as 'retribution' and 'jaded'. Tyson's sentences seemed to be a string of exclamations like 'whoa' and 'ace' and 'cool'. But then again, Tala did call his examiner a 'dumb tool', and Tyson's examiner was his favourite teacher. This school is so biased.

"Hiwatari,"

A hand appeared in front of my face, waving a piece of paper. Oh joy it's my director.

"Yes Sir?"  
"I've got the time for your exam. It's twelve twenty next Friday. _Don't_ be late,"  
He stalked off.  
"I think he likes you," Rei commented.

"I'm going to die," I groan.

* * *

AS: review! 


End file.
